souless passion
by shadowservants
Summary: DEMONGO x NOS-4-A2 fanfic : The Energy Vampire who had once been a part of the Soul Stealers 'essence', one of his warriors, had been seperated from his Master, Demongo; and captured by AKU...the Dark Lord who had been searching for him, to exact REVENGE.
1. CHAPTER 1 : undesirable circumstance

**the future....the land was corrupted... **

**a desolate, deserted wasteland... **

**the earth was filled with terror...**

**all this was ruled by a dark lord....**

**his powerful minions were deafeated, one by one…**

**by a single samurai… and his magic sword.... **

**the dark lord wished, wanted a specific demon… back in his army...**

**he had escaped from this place, escaped from his master! **

**AKU raged, knowing someone other than the samurai, had been plotting against him.... **

**he ordered for every single one of his warriors, to search.... **

**search for Demongo.... but to no avail...**

**it almost seemed as if he had vanished...**

**the days passed and the lord's anger grew stronger... **

**his patience had limits... **

**after all the waiting, the searches finally got something.... **

**''what a fool'' he thought, to himself... **

**he found a part of the demon's essence.... **

**it was simply hiding within the emptiness of space... **

**this warrior was too arrogant... to egocentric to stay by it's master's side... **

**no wonder Demongo had to let it free.... **

**Aku tortured him... wanting it to call over his master... to summon him... **

**he let the vampire stay isolated for days... without anything to feed on... **

**his armor was dented and covered with dirt... he was exhausted... almost unable to move... **

**he tried to shut himself down, as often as he could.... **

**so when the time came where he could escape, he would have enough energy...**

**he wished he could transform into mist, just like real vampires...**

**his cape was torn, and ripped in pieces... **

**he had to resist... the temptation, he had to do it for his master... **

**......the day came.... **

**some rebels stormed into the prison, crowding the area with their rage... **

**starting an un-expected riot, they broke every lock, every cage... **

**finally, HE was free.**

**he left, and took refuge in an old, abandoned temple.... **

**lacking energy... he couldn't feed himself.... he called on his master... wanting him to help...**

**his database was losing memory... erasing... **

**the robot was 'dying'.... slowly....**

**he grabbed the dust in his hands.... let it fall from his grasp....**

**he looked to the ancient ruins.... the cracked, broken statues.... **

Demongo had been able to sense him from afar... even across dimensions, and without energy...

he could feel the vampire.... weakening... reaching his limit...

it was not so difficult to believe, seeing how he was a 'robot'...but….

NOS-4-A2 was not what one would call...a 'normal'...MACHINE....

no...he was far more than that...

he had become 'useful' to the demon, but also proved to be quite troubleome,

especially with the tasks that were given to him...

in many ways, he was too 'similar' to the demon...always challenging his every order...

in the end, though.... he had no will, but to carry out his wishes...

NOS-4-A2...the 'Energy Vampire'....the predator....

Demongo scoured, and searched the land...cautiously...

he knew that if AKU sensed him, he would be in terrible trouble...

he made his way towards the ruins....that abandoned temple...

he could very easily tell, and sense that the vampire was there....

it wasn't so hard to believe....after all, they had once been a part of each other....

the demon swiftly landed to the floor...making haste...

his eyes gazed over the broken statues...the damaged walls....

"...show yourelf...bring yourself to me...."....he closed his eyes...

"...or perhaps..."

...he concentrated his energy at the spot, where he could sense him....

the demon vanished into a cloud of smoke...and re-appeared, right before the energy vampire....

"...i've made my way....to you...."....

the demon kneeled down to the broken vampire....he pulled him up, gently....

".... at last...."....

he held onto his weak, metallic body, firmly...

"....let us leave ... this place....."....

with that said, they both vanished...

Demongo knew where to take him...the one place he would be most comfortable....

within his coffin... somplace with plentiful energy, and machinery at hand...

the demon smiled as he flew....with this 'monster' in his arms...he stared straight ahead....

in his mind, he knew....yet, he still felt the need to ask...to be sure.....

"...where do you wish for me, to take you?..."...

they both flew into the emptiness of space.....

"...make haste....as time is NOT on our side...."......

**the machine let out a horrible scream...**

**'' I... must ...feed....'' **

**he was half there.. the sensations were so blurry... almost un-existant....**

**but, he knew it was him...**

**he felt Demongo's aura invade him.. once again... **

**he remembered... **

**his eyes glowed, weakly... he grabbed the demon's cape, moaning in pain.... **

**''accept my apologizes... master.... just take me anywhere… I could... eat....'' **

the demon nodded his head, silently...

he pulled NOS-4-A2 into his cape, as they made their way past...what was...perhaps...

the one planet...the vampire could call...'home'....

"..."

Planet Z was too dangerous to land... at this moment...

Demongo traveled further....into the darkness, what seemed to be an endless abyss of space...

until they reached an all too familiar place...

somewhat charming, ruthless...rustic....

not the exact place Demongo wished to land... but ... ALL criminals were 'accepted' here....

besides, there wouldn't be anybody who dared challenge them....

the demon knew NOS-4-A2 still had his 'hidden' lair here, somewhere,...

he sought to take him there....to repair him....

they made their way towards TradeWorld ....

"my apologies,..but this place...shall have to 'suffice'....for now...."....

Demongo flew past the buildings, the people...all in such a hurry...they could hardly notice them....

"...we must make you.... well.... again...."....

Demongo finally arrived...and found the entrance at the back alley....

he flew with the vampire, inside the tunnel....into the darkness.....

**The creature knew... he could feel he was in a safe place now....**

**he could feel the enrgy flow all around him... **

**so many victims, available with power.... **

**he recognized the air.. he knew it was TradeWorld... **

**NOS-4-A2 didn't have any particuliar home... but it was enough for him... **

**he needed to feed.. on anything... even a little battery... **

**he would take any kind of power... **

**his mouth opened... the machine felt himself being carried through the tunnels... **

**only their eyes were glowing now...within the darkness....**

**he could see the metalic corpses of dead and abandoned robots... **

**he knew this would have no effect at all... but… NOS-4-A2 bit Demongo's arm, **

**piercing his metallic fangs through the demon's black skin... **

**he closed his eyes, the pain was so present... **

**his body shook, with a clanking metal sound....**

Demongo eased his grip....and almost released the energy vampire, in that instant...

he still held onto him......even when his arm shot out in pain, all of a sudden....

he stopped, mid-air....and let out a moan.....

"...YOU-..."....

he pushed the vampire up against the corner of the tunnel wall....

trying to make him release his jaws....trying to free his arm....the metal fangs....slowly....

"......"

Demongo closed his eyes, knowing it was no use.....

the vampire would be as stubborn as he had always been....

although it felt uncomfortable...

the demon released a small stream of his own aura...his 'energy'... into the energy vampires fangs....

just enough to satisfy his hunger....

Demongo closed his eyes....

he had to be careful, not to give too much....or else...he could risk 'losing' himself....

**NOS-4-A2 moaned... he felt his power returning...**

**he released his jaws from the demon's arm **

**''ooh yeeesssss....!!'' **

**a large smile appeared on his face, he knew this was defying his master...**

**the robot let out a maniacal laugh....**

**he didn't care... **

**he even wanted to bite him again... **

**he would have even 'gained' this sweet power of the demon... **

**but he knew... Demongo would just break his mouth open...**

**''at last....'' **

**he chuckles, looking to his master… blood drooling down his mouth...**

**'' my, my... we had to see each other in such circumstances?... such a shame.... '' **

**he licked his lips wanting to bite again…**

**he wanted to feel the blissful power flow in his robotic body...**

**'' my apologizes...master…'' **

**he said 'master' on an arrogant tone.. almost taunting the demon...**

Demongo quickly put a hand to cover the wound on his arm...

shaking his head...he let out a small chuckle...slowly letting his laugh grow...louder...

echoing eerily...within the walls of the tunnel....

"...Eheheheh.....you....FOOL...Ahahaaa!!!..."...

the demon turned, to face the vampire directly....

"...remember....YOU are NOTHING....without ME...."....

the grin spread on his face...

"...watch yourself, vampire....i do not take kindly to your actions...."....

a more serious expression came upon Demongos face, as he regained himself....

the wound healed almost instantly....

"...that's far enough...."...

he parted his cape, motioning towards the coffin at the center of the lair....

"...shall we proceed?...."...

he stared at the energy vampire, with a smile he knew would 'annoy' and 'irritate' him....

**''ghe... ''**

**NOS-4-A2 frowned, crossing his arms.... floating in his lair....**

**''I am perfectly fine without you.''**

**they couldn't co-exsist in the same room..**

**they were somehow, too 'alike'... **

**the arguments would be endless... they would fight, maybe for eternity....**

**the energy vampire sighed...**

**''can we put away this little game for an instant?''**

**his round eye had a little sparkle as he looked over his shoulder ...**

**the machine took a large wire and bit into it, **

**electrical sparks shimmered around his fangs... **

**he closed his eyes, feeling more power flow inside him...**

**''aaaah yessss...'' **

**NOS-4-A2 turned back to look at Demongo...**

**''mmmh, I shall make your presence have a good reason for ''being''...**

**he gave a small laugh...**

**'' I can't stand having you with me.. this is true....but!**

**I may have a task you could help me with..."**

**a sly smile spread across his face...**

**" if you aren't enough powerful enough for this challenge..... then.... ''**

**he made a little movement with is hand... **

**he was trying to manipulate his master with a little 'talk'...**

**he was good in these sorts of games... he was testing the demon's patience... **

**he didn't remember how Demongo would have usually reacted, to these kinds arguments...**

Demongo put a hand beneath his chin, and let himself lean up against the vampires coffin...

with his other hand...he traced the lettering, playfully...

"...oh, my dear NOS-4-A2...i have taught you well...."....

he let out a small giggle...

"...a scheme?....ahh, so you've been plotting....something...."...

Demongo tapped his fingers onto the lid of the coffin...

"...a surprise, perhaps?..."...he smiled...

he was having too much fun....

a 'battle' of wits....oh, how he enjoyed these games....

he let the last comment pass him, completely....

he knew....they both knew...who was really in 'control'...in the end.......

"...tell me...what exactly you have in store.... "....

**''aaaah, Master Demongo...''**

**NOS-4-A2 folded his cape over his body, smiling....**

**'' if you ask so kindly to speak my mind, then...'' **

**he tapped his lips making a little metallic sound... **

**'' I wish to appropriate a person, make her my possession...**

**but you see, she is well guarded... I would be pleased... to have 'assistance'''**

**NOS-4-A2 laughed...**

**''in exchange....''**

**he approached his coffin, slamming his both of his hands on it...**

**'' I will protect you from being detected by AKU... **

**he is searching for you once again... and I may have… a useful device…**

**to prevent this from happening....'' **

**he knew that the demon couldn't make a deal with him, without having something in return...**

**he already did much to the robot… NOS-4-A2 had to keep the balance in perfect stance....**

**''does this deal sound enough good to you, demon?'' **

**with one movement, he caressed Demongo's cheek...**

Demongo felt the cold, metallic touch, of the energy vampire...

he closed his eyes, and took in the sensation....

"...sounds....delicious....Aha...."....

the demon brought himself back to the moment,

he moved his hand towards the vampires, and pulled it away, gently...

he stared into those haunting, red eyes....

"...you have someone you seek?....someone 'precious' to you?...."

Demongo let out a small chuckle...

"...Ah!... a posession...!...".....

the look in his eyes became somewhat more 'serious'....

"...fascinating..."....

just after that moment, upon hearing AKU'S name...

the one he had been running from, this whole time....

the one he tried to 'escape'.....the demons eyes slightly widend...

he was curious....

"...you've....intruiged me....yes...."....

Demongo gazed at the small golden clasp, the ornament that held the vampires cape closed...

he put a slender finger to NOS-4-A2's chest....

"...and just HOW do YOU plan to 'protect' me?...."....

he smiled, as he soflty stroked the vampires cape....

"you would have ceased to EXISIST....if I hadn't come for YOU...." ....

he turned his head to the side...trying to hide a 'concerned' expression on his face...

"be grateful....my Master didn't decide to...kill you, off...."....

**the machine made a scary scream...**

**'' I am only 'grateful' for one thing... being here right now....!**

**your master tortured me, he wanted me to summon you, so he could find you... **

**I... NOS-4-A2 have escaped! I fell in pain, for YOU...!...'' **

**the energy vampire stared at the demon, with a serious expression...**

**'' I already protected you, and I shall continue... if you… give me something in return.. **

**I require attention...I want possesion... I want all the energy I could eat...''**

**NOS-4-A2 put his hand over the demons, pressing it more on his own chest....**

**'' I might have appeared 'weak', after this attack..... but next time…**

**I shall be prepared... don't underestimate me...'' **

**He chuckles... **

**''and YES... this is indeed someone 'precious' that I seek.... master...''**

**he looked embarassed for a moment, tugging on his collar...**

**he cleared his throat **

**'' now, you will just have to trust me.... you know what I am capable of....'' **

**the machine licked his lips...**

**he was hungry again…**

**the demon's powers were invading the air with delicious waves of power.... **

**he could jump on him at any second....**

Demongo sensed the vampire...he watched his movments, his motions...he listened, carefully...

"...and here I had thought....you were incapable.....of...."....

he didn't dare speak the word...not just yet...

he closed his eyes, and felt the warmth eminate from the energy vampires chest...

he was a machine, yes...but....not entirely cold....he had some 'heat' ....

Demongos smile faded...

he stared to NOS-4-A2, remembering what had just happened, moments before...

he didn't want to think...or imagine...what his Master had done to the vampire....all the torture...

he didn't want to think...what AKU would do to HIM...if he ever found him, again....

Demongo let out a small sigh...

he wasn't stressed at this point...he knew how to keep 'calm' in these situations....

but, he was very...'perplexed'....

"NOS-4-A2... ."...

he hestitated, for a moment...and looked away.... but then,,,returned his gaze....

"...i shall agree, to assist you...in whatever it is you need,,,"...

he carressed the vampires metallic hand ...

"...i shall return the favor...willingly..."....

the smile returned to his face....

he could feel the vampires 'desire'...the never-ending hunger...for energy....

HIS energy....

"...should you decide.......if you dare to BETRAY me, in any way, whatsoever......."....

he leaned his head close to the vampires shoulder...whispering....

"...I promise to bestow a fate upon you....worse...than that, of my Master...."....

he rest his chin lightly, on the vampires shoulder...

"...i shall take you....trap you within myself...once again...."...

he turned his head,...

"...and we shall suffer....TOGETHER.....

.......for ETERNITY....".....

**NOS-4-A2 felt pleased, to have a wish that could be granted.... **

**but as he heard his master's last words... he growled....**

**he never wanted to go back there... **

**he would thirst, and his miserable existance would be worthless...**

**he didn't want to be 'essence'... trapped again... **

**''yes yes.. whatever...''**

**he struggled, and tried to push Demongo away from him...**

**''it is not MY fault if YOU have trouble keeping me under your control...''**

**the vampire stopped the fight, pouting.... folding his arms.... **

**he didn't like to have orders.. he just wanted to defy them, afterward...**

**just because he hated it, he hated to be forced into doing something, **

**even if it was a simple task...**

**'' I GUESS, I shall NOT betray you...'' **

**he growled of anger, after saying this... **

**even if he hated it... Demongo was his master... **

**NOS-4-A2 had to do everything he asked...wether he liked it or not...**

**his strong will and mind, 'allowed' him to argue, and have his own thoughts....**

**but he always ended up doing what the demon asked...**

Demongo giggled, as the energy vampire broke their 'connection'....

"Ah...so, we have an ACCORD!..."....

he put his hand his heart...almost acting dramatic...

"...MARVELOUS.... we've found something....we BOTH agree on...!..."...

the demon parted his cape, and gave a graceful bow...teasing, the energy vampire....

"...now then...your plan...."...

he clapped his hands together, in amusement....

"...please.....elaborate...."....

he couldn't stop smiling...he loved how stubborn the vampire could be...

he loved how he had no 'fear'...in showing his true, real 'feelings'.......

Demongo motioned for the vampire to come to him....

"...tell me…. all that i need to know......

.

what is the first thing we must do...?"

**''heh... don't play with me, Master... I know you are doing so'' **

**he sighs... looking desperate.. then looks up at the demon with an amused expression....**

**'' you never got tired of playing with my mind, I presume... oh well....''**

**as Demongo asked for the plan, NOS-4-A2 tapped his lips...**

**he was re-loading the data....**

**'' ah YES!''**

**he joined his hands together, and floated.... turning, to face the demon... **

**NOS-4-A2 cackled...**

**'' Master, I will ask you if you could help me kidnap....**

**an individual.... from....Star Command....**

**someone I wish to have....for my own.....''**

**the robot closed his hands in a fast gestitude...**

**''we must inflitrate Star Command, and steal her in her slumbers...''**

**the vampire came in closer to Demongo, running a claw on his chest....**

**''and you my dear Demon... with your amazing powers... **

**will need only to....disappear....with...her highness... **

**...I will then, put down the defense system…**

**and drain all the energy from their mother board...!...''**

**after his monologue, the energy vampire released a powerful, evil laugh... **

Demongo closed his eyes, in bliss at the vampires touch...

secretley, he loved this ...but he would never let him know...

he promised to never let his servant...have that 'advantage'....

his grin grew, he shook off the feeling...

"...Ah...so she is ROYALTY?..."...

the demon eyed the vampire, curiously....

almost, feeling a sense of . . .'jealousy' . . .

"...just what exactly,,,,do you plan to do,....to this Princess...?"...

perhaps he was getting into 'uncomfortable' territory, asking such a question...

but, nonetheless...he wanted to know....

it wasn't as if the energy vampire had a 'CHOICE', anyways....

"tell me, WHY...wny is SHE so IMPORTANT....to you...?...."

**NOS-4-A2 coughed in his fist, mumbling something.... **

Demongo closed his eyes, and gave a false, kind, smile....

his aura eminated such a powerful 'negative' energy...he was losing his patience.....

he pulled the vampire close to him....

"...yes? ...what was that?..."....

he opened his eyes, looking face-to-face.....smiling, creepily....

"..... i'm afraid i couldn't hear you... the first time...."

**NOS-4-A2 looked embarassed, he felt the negative aura... and it made the vampire worry.....**

**his hands shook.... **

**he hesitated... but came to hold the demon, in an embrace....**

**''...I..ahem....*cough* Iwishtotakeadvantageofher....'' he quickly said....**

**his disk hard drive made a strange noise....as if something was spinning at a very fast rate...**

**'' Master... I… require energy....'' **

**he tried to change the subject... **

**even though, he truly needed energy.... right now.... he waited for a good moment to say it... **

**to escape from something he didn't want to answer....**

Demongo let himself into the vampires 'embrace'....

he released a small sigh...then, a laugh...

"...Ah...very well, then..."...

his expression...almost seemed.. .'un-readable'... not empty, happy, nor sad.....

almost...emotionless, in that instant... .but, not for long....the smile quickly returned....

Demongo wished to avert the question, as well....he would find out, at a later date....perhaps....

he took the thought out of his mind....maybe in time,...the energy vampire would come to see.....

Demongo swiftly parted his cape....breaking the silence, of the lair....

"I suppose.....we shall have to find you ...some....energy....."

------------------------


	2. CHAPTER 2 : masterminds

**''mmmh... oh yes, that would be lovely...'' **

**he chuckled, clutching the Demon...**

**his grip became stronger... he didn't want his master to... 'intefere'... with his actions...**

**the energy vampire opened his mouth.. **

**he was drooling, feeling the energy eminating out of Demongo's body...**

**the vampire exposed his teeth... **

**NOS-4-A2 took a large bite on his master's chest, onto his ribs... **

**he felt the muscles break under his fangs... **

**the robot closed his mouth, moaning...**

**there was once a day... he never forgotten..**

**it was still hidden in his hard drives... **

**He and Demongo had been MORE than just master and servant... **

**there once was a day.... that their little games were for teasing...**

**making them burn into a forbidden passion...**

**maybe NOS-4-A2 was buying time... monolouging... **

**and his asking for false help, from the demon... **

**perhaps he only wished for him to stay...**

**his mother board began to hurt ...**

**he knew they were never meant to be, **

**they would end up fighting... arguing against one another...**

**both were way too alike... too clever... it would have never ended...**

**this was one of the major reasons why they were seperated...**

**because they hated...**

**they hated to always want this... **

**to always desire the other.... **

**and then after.. break it... over.. and over again...**

**this relationship brought more pain, more trouble then the robot could have ever imagined....**

**blood fell down his metallic mouth...**

Demongo turned his head, looking down to the energy vampire beneath him...

he saw him sink his fangs....he 'allowed' him to....he knew it was going to happen...one way, or another....

it was too easy for the demon to see into the other's thoughts.....

he gave a weak smile....

"...hehe......you....are too 'predictable'....."......

Demongo closed his eyes, and gave a small moan.....feeling the energy escape his own body....

it was such a sensual feeling....he remembered....

he remembered the times....when he 'fought' him...when he refused to 'give-in'.....

when he held him.....like this......

Demongo put a hand to the back of the energy vampires head...and pulled him closer, to his chest....

he released a small moan....he WANTED him to have this......

perhaps he still was still hungry for the contact...

for his touch......

**NOS-4-A2 closed his jaw tighter, letting out a loud monstruous scream...**

**blood drooled down his lips... **

**the files kept changing in his head... making him confused...**

**he couldn't help himself but laugh... laugh over the sweet flesh... **

**NOS-4-A2 knew... that even his master haden't forgotten.... **

**when he finally released Demongo... the robot moaned, arching his back....**

**feeling a enormous power filling his body...**

**''oh, damn! this is deliciously GOOD!'' **

**the demon's power was different from what he was usually feeding on...**

**he knew that this kind of power would last longer... maybe days... **

**he never erased the memories about the addictive taste of Demongo's power...**

**he stared at him, smiling... he didn't release his grip... he didn't want to...**

**''HAHAHAHAHA..mhhe... we haven't forgotten, yesss? **

**these memories were never erased from my disks, even as time passed on... mmmmhhhhh...''**

**his shoulders raised as he brought his face on the demons chest… **

**''I even remember how this finished, hilarious indeed... **

**but this time... I wish it could have...perhaps..." **

**....no words.... **

Demongo smiled weakly...finally free from the vampire....

he took in a sharp breath.....the pain in his chest was immense....but would pass, soon enough......

he stared to NOS-4-A2's face.....

"....i haven't forgotten.....no....".....

he gave a small laugh....the demon pulled his cape to cover his chest....to hide the wound.....

"....although, sometimes...i wish....."......

Demongo gathered himself together again, and stood erect...in a proper poster.....

"...how foolish, to meddle......with these past affairs.....".....

beneath his cape, he put his hand to touch the wound from the vampires bite.....

the blood still flowed, freely.....

".....these......painful......memories....".....

**the energy vampire cackled...**

**''painful?'' **

**he ran his hand under Demongo's chin...**

**''aaah, I can't let my new thoughts stay silent... this out of my programming''**

**he took a long breath, turning his expression to pure malice…**

**''sadly, you aren't a machine.... and you feel these negative of feelings towards ME! NOS-4-A2!''**

**once again, he laughed...**

**'' My dear Demongo... who is more foolish? the servant?...**

**or his master? accepting the attention? mh?''**

**the robot crossed his arms, floating backward… waiting for the demon to react...**

**his words always spoke truth... or enhanced it... **

**if even NOS-4-A2 happened to lie... it was to manipulate... to force someone into something... **

**but here.. he was simply saying all the data that passed onto his mother board....**

Demongo stared to the energy vampire, and smirked....

he crossed his legs, and brought himself to float.....

"...my dear servant......YOU are the one....who forces these 'implications'....upon ME....."....

he leaned in towards the energy vampire.....

"...do not act, as if I had done all this....on my own......".....

he poked at the vampire, pushing him... slightly making him lose his balance, just a bit....

"...you wanted......you yearned........you CRAVED this 'attention', too..."....

the grin on the demons face grew.....

"...there is no denying this......"......

**NOS-4-A2 almost fell on the ground, but he managed to take back his balance... **

**"stupid design" he said to himself...**

**his smile disappeared, **

**the vampire cringed, looking embarassed...**

**this was such a strong argument from the demon..**

**he shook the expression off ,and coughed in his palm, **

**clearing his throat....looking 'serious'...**

**''I do NOT deny, yes I indeed came to WANT this'' **

**he brought his hands together....**

**''but you see, MY advantage in this 'relationship' of ours.... it that...''**

**the robot walked his fingers on his master's chest.. and stopped on his heart....**

**''I don't have a HEART...''**

**he let out a little laugh of amusement....**

**'' master, this is why we were seperated afterward... **

**you may have changed me with these feelings,**

**but you cannot change the fact that I am a machine''**

**the vampire caressed the demon's chest, feeling his soft skin on his sensors...**

**'' I wish to refresh some of the good memories, just like old times....'' **

**as he said that, NOS-4-A2 gazed into Demongo's eyes...**

Demongo gave into the carress...the touch....

he became lost, in that stare.....

"...once....again...."....

he put a hand over the energy vampires.....

"....even after so long.....i haven't forgotten.....what it felt like....".......

he leaned his head in, even closer to the vampires face....

he gave a small lick, tasting the metal....

he knew NOS-4-A2 would hate it...he didn't care.....

...."you may be a 'machine'....yes.....but you are so much more than that......".....

he put his hand to touch the vampires face....

"...you have no 'soul'....yet you are able to function.... able to 'feel'....."....

for a moment, he gazed at the piles of empty shells.....

useless robots.....drained of energy......

".....these hollow bodies......you, NOS-4-A2......are NOTHING....like THEM......".....

his hand made its way to the energy vampires 'monocle'....

he let his finger slide against its golden rim....

"...oh?....the memories still haunt you?...."....

he stared, with a lust-filled expression on his face....

he couldn't fight the temptaion....

"....shall we...'relieve' each other....from these… feelings?....."......

he said nothing afterwards...

only waited.... for an answer... from the vampire....

**the vampire shook with a clanking sound, feeling the tongue on his cheek... **

**he didn't like the wet sensation, he was digusted from it...**

**''eww... please don't do that again...''**

**NOS-4-A2 frowned.... **

**'' no, I have no soul, but yes! I can feel, **

**although...this is not always a good feature...'' **

**he had an un-easy laugh… **

**The word 'haunt' echoed in his head... **

**his eyes widened, with a surprised expression, **

**the robot looked away, rubbing the back of his head, **

**still silent...**

**''I shall say... perhaps... yes?...-ahem-'' **

**he poked his fingers together... **

**''I have to admit, there is not a day that the files don't come popping up....**

**on my physical memory...''**

**as Demongo spoke his last words... he came closer.. once again... **

**''shall we make ourselves comfortable, then?'' **

**NOS-4-A2 chuckled, **

**he let out a breath onto the demon's neck... **

**how he wanted this burning passion to come back... he wanted this to happen... **

**now... in this instant... **

Demongo closed his eyes, feeling the breath of the vampire...

or....whatever it was, that was eminating from his mouth.....

he let out a small laugh...actually feeling a bit unsure about all this.....

he remembered the first time....how he had even felt 'nervous'......but he knew.....inside, he could tell...

he could feel..... he wanted it......badly......

the demon leaned his head, the smile on his face grew wider......

"...yesssss.......show me some pleasure.........my servant........".....

he chuckled, knowing how the energy vampire hated to be called this.....

".....NOS.....4....A....2.......".....

**The robot made an angry hissing sound... **

**he indeed hated to be called this way, **

**he grabbed the demon, and forcefully brought him into his coffin... **

**violently pushing him inside... **

**The robot took place over him... **

**this time... NOS-4-A2 finally came to show some affection...**

**he kissed the demons neck, lightly...**

**he didn't insert his fangs... **

**he marveled the hips of his master...slowly caressing upward...**

**he felt the soft flesh with each of his little sensors.... **

**he moaned... nibbling at the skin.. caressing Demongo... **

**it was a blissful sensation... he missed this ... **

**no matter how far away… these memories were... 'reviving' the robot...**

**NOS-4-A2 felt incredibly 'alive'... **

**he only thirsted for more...**

**the vampire wanted the demon for himself... **

**all the words... the sensuality...**

**the teasing....**

**NOS-4-A2 suddenly stopped...**

**'' ... I.. I am not used to these kind of.. sensations...''**

**he let out a embarassed laugh...**

**''mmmh.. if I remember... your most sensitive part.... of your anatomy.... is... riiiight... here..''**

**as NOS-4-A2 said this, his hand slid between Demongo's crotch...**

the demon fell hard, ungracefully....and was now 'trapped', within the coffin......

he gave a small moan, as he felt the kisses, on his neck....

he released a silent shiver....as he felt the energy vampires hand wander lower.....between his legs......

Demongo took in a steady breath.....

"...Mhmnnnnn....ahhh........you.....haven't lost .....your....'touch'........."....

the demon wrapped an arm around... reaching, behind the energy vampires back...

he pulled him closer, to his own body.....

".....show me......show me more......."....

he turned his head to the side, and closed his eyes.....

the velvet satin that lined the coffin, gave a pleasurable sensation to the demon......

like silk against his skin.....

**''don't be so hasty.. my next actions will come in time... be patient my dear demon...'' **

**the machine looked more serious, like if this was all something important... **

**he wanted it to last, and take his time...**

**he felt the demon throb under his metallic hand...**

**NOS-4-A2 slowly started to stroke his palm on the member...**

**'' mhh… nice and slow...and already liking this way too much...aren't we?''**

**NOS-4-A2 chuckled.... **

**something unsual was happening in his program... something unknown...**

**he could feel his circuits jolt inside him... it was his way... to feel.. love.... **

**it put the vampire in pain...**

**feeling, once again, this strong passion... **

**he moaned... looking up at Demongo... **

**''I... I knew you would come back to me.... one day...'' **

**NOS-4-A2 smirked, he had planned this all along... **

**he was prepared for the day that the demon would come back... **

**'' I have installed a useful device.... you will see soon enough... **

**you remember last time... we couldn't do much... because I have nothing... **

**for -ahem- sex... but, I have fixed this... for the day you would come back....''**

**the energy vempire grabbed Demongo's member and stroked with a stronger pace... **

**licking his lips…**

the demons eyes opened, at hearing the last sentence......

he stared to the vampire....he couldn't help, but let out a laugh....

"...oh?...we've been 'busy' upgrading...?....have we?....."......

Demongo purred at the energy vampires touch.....his palm, rubbing against his member.....

"....surprise me....."...he whispered.....

the smile on his face grew more 'devious'....

he had a lust-filled look, in his eyes.....

it had been a while...

but something within themselves...would 'refuse' to let them 'forget' these sensations.....

Demongo knew....

he had hoped that one day, he would find the energy vampire again.....

the whole reason why he had been searching, this whole time.....was entirely...for HIM....

**''yes my dear... with the finest technology... hahaha...'' **

**The robot stopped his caresses, leaning his lips on the demon's chest... **

**he kissed slowly... making his way down... **

**even through fights.. through hate... he couldn't help himself... **

**NOS-4-A2 just had to... keep going....**

**he kept on replaying the memories....**

**his mind was filled with happiness... **

**he laughed... bringing his mouth to his masters member....**

**'' one thing at the time... master.... I shall have my way with you...''**

**NOS-4-A2 couldn't stop smiling... this moment was important for him.... **

**he took the tip up to his mouth... sucking the edge... giving light licks... **

**He first wanted to play, and tease the demon...**

**he wanted to be turned on... and feel the 'new' sensation he waited so long to discover.... **

Demongo spread his legs apart...a little slowly...

trying his hardest, not to give-in, to the energy vampire....

he had no saliva...there was some other fluid within his mouth...

something that made his member grow hot....

a sensation spread throughout his lower area...up to his chest, inside his body...

what was this strange feelling?....

the vampire seemed to have found his pleasure senses...easily....

Demongo looked down to the energy vampire, smirking, yet again....

oh, these mind-games....how he loved them.....

".......you shall.....have your 'way'......with me........but........"....

the demon moaned, lightly...feeling the wandering tounge..........

"......only because......i 'allow' you to....."....

he leaned his head again....touching the sides, the walls, within the coffin.......

...."..."....

**the energy vampire released the member from his mouth, to speak....**

**he stroked it in a fast motion with his left hand... **

**he leaned his head in the palm of his right one...**

**''too stubborn the give yourself yet, mh?...how sad...'' **

**a large grin spread on his face, **

**NOS-4-A2 stared directly into the demons eyes...**

**he playfully ran his fingers on his thighs.. making little circles with the tips of his claws...**

**''you have such a goergous body... you hold such beauty.. this is positivley wicked...'' **

**He laughs... bringing his mouth near inside of Demongo's leg...**

**just lightly touching the skin with his lips...**

**then, suddenly...**

**he swiftly bites.... **

**surprisingly... he didn't suck energy... **

**almost as if... he did that as a 'sensation'... for the demon to feel...**

Demongo let out an uncomfortable moan....

he wasn't surprised at the bite.....

but he was somewhat surprised at the fact...that the energy vampire didn't choose to 'drain' him.....

...."..."....

he could feel his thigh begin to bleed....

the blood left a small trail, falling down his leg...into the bed of the coffin......

Demongo still found himself, lost in his thoughts.....

this one action from the vampire....

his 'choice'......to not take full advantage, just yet.....

it was his way of showing....just how 'genuine' these feelings of 'affection' were....

he wanted to go 'slow', to pleasure his master....

to torture.....to have him, for himself......

Demongo held his breath...at the sensation.....

he didn't want him to move from that spot......

**NOS-4-A2 made his stroking stronger...**

**he felt the member stand erect in his metallic hand... **

**The robot released electricity into his wires.. making them overheat... **

**the palm of his hand became warm... giving a sensation that a mortal being could never do...**

**NOS-4-A2 massaged the area, caressing... **

**still with his fangs inserted into the delicious flesh,**

**tasting the blood... licking, drinking, sucking the substance... **

**when he finally decided to remove them... the robot left soft kisses on the wounds...**

**like he he was 'apologizing' for such a behavior...**

**then he looked to Demongo.. with a different shine in his eyes... **

**he looked lusty... **

**the machine found himself having desires...**

**feelings... of love and passion... **

**''Demongo.... may I take this to another level now?''**

**the vampire smirked...**

**''accept my appologizes for such rudness....'' **

**he kissed the hurt area, once more...**

Demongo let out a small gasp, as the vampire had removed his fangs from within the skin....

the metal felt... similar to that, of a knife .....it was somewhat painful.......

"...Mmmnnnh.....y-yes........"......

the demon felt himself become harder...seeing the lust, now......shining, in the vampires eyes......

"....y-you....have.....my.....perm...ission........"....

he let out another moan.....

...he gently began to claw at the fabric, that lined the coffin...slowly....

he loved feeling the kisses on his sensitive skin......

the passion was returning.....he didn't want it to stop........

inside his mind, Demongo was troubled at the thought…

there was no real way that HE could 'return'... the same pleasure......

NOS-4-A2 was a machine, after all.....

perhaps things would...'change'....

the demon wished to find some way to'please' him, as well......

the only way he knew how to do that, right now....

was to give the vampire total control, over his body......

..."...do what you want with me......".....

"...anything....."....."and everything......"

.......Demongo whispered.....

**theses words were such bliss to the machine...**

**he could understand everything.. and why... **

**he could read the demon like an open book..**

**they both were simply too much alike...**

**"oooh.. lovely... yes... gladly...'' **

**he spoke, laughing... **

**the vampire kept smiling, and reached down the lower part of his own body....**

**he pressed on the yellow reverted triangle...**

**a secret compartment opened up... **

**He jumped, glomping like a hungry beast over the demon...**

**clawing his shoulders as he did so...**

**''let me introduce you.. to my new 'feature'.... eheheh...''**

**the robot made another hissing sound... twirling his tongue on his master's neck... **

**something pressed on the demon's entrance...**

**the vampire raised himself a bit, to gaze into his eyes...**

**''now, let the feast begin....''**

the demons eyes widened, at feeling this 'new' feature, press up against his body.....

''....NOS-...!...''.....

he let out a soft moan, and shut his eyes......

he found himself quite speechless......

so many thoughts ran through his mind right now....

he felt the wonderful 'hardness' of the energy vampire.....

the tounge, running up against his flesh, again........

".....take me.......".....he pleaded......

**''as you wish... master...''**

**as he said that... NOS-4-A2 let out his usual laugh....**

**taking... spreading the demon's legs... the robot didn't want to wait any longer...**

**he pushed his toy inside Demongo...**

**it felt lubricated, it slid with so much ease...**

**the robot stretched....he froze in place... his body shook... **

**his eyes opened, widely... along with his mouth... **

**no sound came out... **

**he just held onto his master's hips... **

**standing there, feeling this completley new sensation... **

**hell it was sensitive... **

**so much... this area… he could feel everything.... **

**it sent little shocks throughout his whole body...**

**''...''**

**when he finally reacted... the machine let out a terrible moan... **

**''m-master?... is.. this?...''**

**the new feeling was confusing him... **

Demongo let out a sharp gasp....

he shut his eyes, tightly....and left his mouth open...

in that moment....his entire body shivered...

feeling the energy vampire enter himself, completely......

Demongo brought himself to speak...as best as he could.....

the pleasure invaded him...

it was so intense.....he couldn't keep his mind together.....

"......''......."y-yes......NOS........"

he forced a small smile on his face.......

he still kept his eyes closed...

he wanted him to thrust, but he knew...to be 'patient'.......

"...feel free.......to....have...your...FUN..........".......

he leaned his head back.....and moaned again....

**NOS-4-A2's entire body shook... his gears moved inside him... **

**He didn't know what to do next... he was lost in the first sensation... **

**without himself knowing... his own body moved backward... and gave a first thrust...**

**oh, how he screamed... **

**he shook his head... holding onto the demon's body, tightly... **

**he grunted, groaned... he breaths became heavy...**

**''oh---oh dear...''**

**he continued to slowly thrust inside.... feeling the tight, wet walls...**

**the machine closed his eyes, burying his face on the demons chest... **

**he wished he could have discovered this wonderful sensation years ago... **

**his device started to vibrate...strongly... **

Demongo fought the screams inside himself...

he would have to let them out, soon...

but he didn't want the energy vampire to have that pleasure, just yet.....

NOS-4-A2 moved like the hungry predator that he was...

hungry...not for 'energy'....but, for LUST.....

the vampire was hungry for his BODY...and he could 'feel' it....

with every thrust....Demongo let out a load moan of pleasure.....

he couldn't arch his back, inside the limited space of the coffin....

the demon began to scratch at the fabric, clawing harder....tearing it...slowly....

he brought his hips close to the vampire....thrusting his own body,....pushing up.....

...."....."....

Demongo tried to capture his breath, in these hits......

it was amazing to feel....the strength....the power of the energy vampire...

he couldn't bring himself to understand his own feelings, right now....

he had wished he could've felt this years ago, as well....

all the pleasures it could've brought them....

perhaps, it could've 'saved' whatever they had....in their relationship....

perhaps they never 'lost' it, at all.......

perhaps........

"...."


	3. CHAPTER 3 : lost love

**NOS-4-A2 licked Demongo's chest, moaning over it... **

**he felt all these memories come back in a flash... reloading... reloading... **

**his eyes closed shut...he felt his his metallic chest begin to hurt...**

**it was an unknown pain... **

**perhaps... perhaps he felt the sorrow he ignored, all this time... **

**wanting his master to come back to him... **

**maybe to 'live'... in this burning passion, once again... **

**the vampire's claws inserted into the demon's skin... **

**the artificial member still vibrated.... NOS kept holding his master close... **

**he wanted all the physical contact he could have, **

**he wanted this to last forever... never to be broken again...**

**the machine wanted this moment to be special... **

**he wanted this to stay in his hard drives... forever..**

**''D-emongo...'' he said, between a few moans **

**''...I... I am... confused.... Master.... I... I am in pain...'' **

**he looked up at the Demon, some bolts of energy were eminating from his body... **

**NOS-4-A2 came to thrust in a faster pace, letting his tongue fall on his master's chest...**

Demongos eyes widened, and shut...just as quickly....

he let out a loud moan, as he felt the energy vampire begin to thrust, steadily....

his arms wrapped around his back, and he pulled him...closer.....

Demongo understood the feeling....he knew what NOS-4-A2 meant...about the 'pain'.....

"......i....i'm here....for,,,,,,,you......."....

the demon turned his head to the side, he hit his hand up against the walls of the coffin...

there wasn't much space in here...and he was fighting to have all of the energy vampire, with him.....

"...Aaahhhh!!!...."......

Demongo opened his mouth, and gasped for breath.....

"....i....found you.........stay with me........don't........don't leave..........."......

he let out loud moans, in between every word.....it was hard for him to think...

hard to concentrate, on what to say.....

he wanted the enerygy vampire to know....how much he longed for him....

even after all this time.....how much he cared......

**the robot looked surprised, and smiled... **

**it was an unsual expression he had... **

**not his usual 'evil' smile... but a smile of happiness... **

**a kind peaceful smile, and after hearing that... **

**he even wished to go back as 'essence'... **

**just so he could be allowed to stay... **

**NOS-4-A2 continued his actions, going faster.. **

**oh how he wanted this... **

**he finally knew that his master, too... wished to have him back... **

**the machine wrapped his arms around Demongo, holding him in a tight embrace....**

**he closed his eyes, biting his metallic lips... **

**NOS-4-A2 groaned, **

**he wanted to go faster.. and faster...**

**so he did... **

**the vampire hit the demon... faster... stronger... **

**his toy grew inside the demon...**

**what a strange feeling... he told himself... **

**he felt as if...he was in 'heat'... **

**this strong desire was taking over all of his circuits...**

**NOS-4-A2 looked panicked... as if something was going to happen, soon.. **

**he looked up to the demon, with a 'worried' expression.. **

**he felt like.. he was going to shut down, reboot... or ... totally explode... **

**but strangely... he could retain it... **

**it was not yet.... but... he could feel those blissful waves running into his body...**

**NOS-4-A2 was in pure exstacy... **

**for the first time, since he was created...**

Demongo tried to fight it...he felt the tears start to form in his eyes....

the pleasure...the pain, that came along with every hard thrust....

the artificial member.....it was so intense....

NOS-4-A2 was a 'machine', after all....

Demongo couldn't keep himself from screaming.....in agony.....in pure bliss....

the energy vampire was moving at such a rapid speed....

he could feel, that he had been torn, inside...he was bleeding.....

Demongo didn't care....he loved the pain.....

he wanted it to continue....further......

he felt so weak, under the control of the vampire.....

a sharp pain shot down his lower back...his body began to hurt,...

the demon could feel that he would come, at just about any moment....

the precum had already leaked, to the bed of the coffin....staining the insides....with his hot liquid....

tears ran down one side of the demons face.....

he was crying,....not only from the pain.....but the happiness, as well....

knowing that this was the happiest, that he had probably ever been......

probably ever would be.....

the thought of AKU still haunted the back of his mind....

if the demon feared anything, at all....it was the fact, that there was a chance.....

he could lose these moments with NOS-4-A2....forever.....

he clawed at the energy vampires cape, and screamed his name.....

his liquid began to shoot out, up against the vampires chest......

**the vampire was releasing small sparks of energy, his whole body was shaking... **

**he felt he was losing 'control' of himself... **

**NOS-4-A2 was confused... this feeling was so intense.. **

**he didn't know what to do...**

**he wanted this to get out, now...**

**he saw Demongo scream in pleasure... even though he was still somewhat 'panicked', **

**NOS-4-A2 was pleased to have such an effect upon his master...**

**the robot shook off the confusion, **

**he had to continue until the end.... **

**he would, maybe… never have a moment like this, with the demon....never again....**

**he heard his name...**

**the screams, the moans...**

**his body raced itself against Demongos...**

**how he wished this to last... forever...**

**he would even shut down after this... so that these memories would be the last he had...**

**he never wanted to feel pain again, **

**this relationship was too painful...**

**their 'love' was painful....**

**''...oh please....d..ont...make..me ...l--ove...you...''**

**his gears overheated, **

**the machine let out a loud, monstruous scream.. echoing throughout his lair... **

**his wings opened... lighting both of their bodies with a bright red shine....**

**he gave the last thrust... **

**the device expulsed a hot liquid... throbbing into an uncontrollable motion... **

**they both came near the same moment... **

**he looked down his own chest... at the liquid...**

**NOS-4-A2 cringned...**

Demongo let his head fall back, to the bed of the coffin....

he was exhausted....panting, heavily.....

his eyes looked empty....

he felt the sensation of what the energy vampire had just 'released'....

their liquid, mixed together....they were in the mess of their own fluids......

he heard the words....and his heart began to hurt.....

......"love"......

that was what this was.....wether they wanted to admit it, or not.....

they both couldn't deny that this feeling was true.....

Demongo took in small breaths....his lungs hurt, badly....

he felt he could pass-out....

he let out a weak smile...and held the energy vampire close to him....

his sweat ran down his cape....he was almost soaking wet....

"....a little....too late....."....he whispered.....

"....this......love...."....

he closed his eyes, holding back the tears.....

"..."

...."...you've... poisoned me......with your touch.......

tainted me.....with your.....tounge......and your thoughts......"....

his hand felt the smooth, sharp curves of the energy vampires body.......

".....you haunt my mind.......you always will......".....

he whispered...."....forever.....".....

**NOS-4-A2 closed his eyes... **

**his feature slowly returned, inside his system...**

**he felt the soft caresses.. his master's sweat... and even his weakness at the moment... **

**the machine couldn't feel tired... especially because of the energy he gained from Demongo...**

**it always lasted longer than any other type of energy... **

**he wished to not hear these words... they hurt him, too much...**

**he knew they would be seperated again... **

**NOS-4-A2 didn't want to... he refused... **

**as he thought these things, the vampire held the demon in a stronger grip... **

**hiding his face, burying it, deep in Demongo's chest...**

**'' master....after all this, I wish.... to go back as essence... **

**so that... he would never find you... again...'' **

**he finally spoke the truth.. even if it pained him.. **

**if he knew he would hunger...**

**the energy vampire... wanted to be close... always...**

**he would take the risk... he didn't care.... **

**it was either that... or he would stop feeding... **

**he would let his master's energy drain from his power core....**

**he would end up shutting down.. replaying theses moments in loop...**

**NOS-4-A2 felt his throat thighten... and if he could have tears... he would have cried... **

**the vampire stayed silent...**

Demongo closed his eyes....

the tears fell gently, down his face....

they were together....alone together....

he clinged the vampire close to him....

"....don't you dare....."...he whispered.....

"....don't speak.....such nonsense....."...

he spoke in small breaths....

"...our time.....has not come yet........".....

Demongo felt his heart grow heavy.....

it was apparent, now....he always knew....

he always yearned for the vampire....

he always wanted to be with him..... to be close to him....

they shared so much...

beyond blood and 'souls'.....

there was a 'connection' that kept them together.....throughout time.....

Demongo whispered the words....he never dared to speak before.......

"...NOS-4-A2....."......

he closed his eyes, tightly......taking in a small breath........

".....i......love......you....."...

**the vampire remained silent... after hearing these words... **

**he somewhat didn't want to hear them...**

**it only hurt him...**

**NOS-4-A2 raised himself, pulled himself, to look at the demon, face-to-face... **

**he looked solemn...sad.... empty.... **

**'' I, too.. master... more than you know....'' **

**he sighs, moving his gaze away... **

**" but you know, just as well as I do... we aren't meant to be... **

**this relationship... pains me...'' **

**the robot left a soft kiss on the demon's cheek...**

**'' this feeling is not part of my programming... I feel as if it's ... not 'real'... **

**what have you done to me...? master… what have we done?.... ''**

**NOS-4A2 leaned his head on Demongos shoudler...**

**'' Im not scared...**

**i'm....only... thinking.... **

**how we will... say... goodbye...'' **

**he whispered, caressing demongo's back **

**''I am not speaking nonsense... I simply want… to… be with you...''**

Demongo opened his eyes, slowly....

he let himself fall under the gaze, of the vampire....

he became lost in his touch, once again......

"...."

the demon had trouble finding the words, within himself.....

he knew what he wanted....what he had to say....even if he didn't want to......

"....i promise......to fill this empty 'desire'....."....

he pet the back of the vampires head, softly.....

"....if that is ... what you truly...wish.... "....

he closed his eyes....feeling the heat from the vampires body....

if only they could stay like this,,,,frozen...in this moment.....

oh, how he wished.......

**the energy vampire found himself feeling such happiness,**

**he would sacrifice anything, now... his life had no meaning anymore...**

**these last words that Demongo spoke... he felt his mind was finally free... **

**'' if I tell you... yes, this is what I truly want... bring me back with you... **

**don't make me beg... you know my words are truth...''**

**NOS-4-A2 knew he wouldn't be so tender afterward ...**

**he was only taking advantage of the moment, to say these things... **

**his 'repressed' emotions...**

**words unspoken... **

**he felt demongo's heart, pulsing on his chest...**

**the beats felt wonderful... it filled him with a burning passion... a burning love... **

**'' just let me go feed at night.. I shall always return to you... that is my only request...'' **

Demongo closed his eyes...

he felt himself wanting to fall into a sweet sleep....

perhaps, only in his dreams...they could truly be together.....

he cared too much for the vampire, to ever leave him...

he was frightened to find if he fell, he would wake....finding himself alone, once again....

Demongo felt sadness in his soul, knowing the vampire spoke the truth....

"...."

"....you....and...I....even though we....can't truly......be together......".....

he held onto the vampire, tighter.....

"....i will always...... love ... you.....now..... and forever......"........"......

he gave a tired smile......

"....you have my word......my promise......".....

the demon gave a small kiss.....

"...even if you run.....even if you are taken away from me.......

....i shall always find my way.....back to you......"......

**the vampire gave a smile... **

**he caressed the demons cheek...**

**'' Demongo.. I... love you, as well... and never... would I deny it... **

**I shall promise.... even though I fly away... even if I should escape... '' **

**the energy vampire felt himself fade...**

**the bottom of his body was dissolving... into blue smoke... **

**'' I will always be yours....'' **

**the vampire gave a strong passionate kiss... **

**he slowly ran his hand on the demons cheek.... **

**his look was lost in his master's eyes....**

**He felt the agony of the trnaformation...**

**it burned his body... **

**''master.... I truly love you...'' **

**his grip released.... vanishing...**

**NOS-4-A2 disappeared into the demons body.... **

**becoming what he truly was... trapped 'essence'... **

**he finally was where he belonged... **

Demongos hands were left...empty...as the vampire disappeared....

he didn't dare close his eyes...

he felt him...he saw him fade, into nothing-ness...

he heard the words....he felt the pain.....

the sensation of the kiss, still lingered on his lips....

NOS-4-A2 had become a part of him, once again......

he was now left alone....within the coffin....

the demon stood still....he lay in silence....

crying, softly... gently.....

in the morning....

he would regain himself.....

in the morning.....he would wake......

in search of another soul.....to take....

in the morning, he would do all these things....

but in this quiet night......

......he would......

.......dream........


End file.
